Down
by hali86
Summary: Die Story spielt in Snapes 7. Schuljahr, wo er selbst zusammengepanschte Rauschmittel vertickt und auf dem Weg ist,ein Todesser zu werden.
1. Ein seltsamer Morgen

**Down**

13. November

I. Ein seltsamer Morgen

An diesem Morgen hatte sich der seit Tagen immer dichter werdende Nebel wie eine feuchtkalte, undurchdringliche Decke über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gelegt. Er kroch hinter jeden Felsen, durchdrang jeden noch so kleinen Spalt und umhüllte jeden Baum, sodass die verzerrten, schemenhaften Umrisse derart bizarre Formen annahmen, dass sie aus dem Alptraum eines Kindes entsprungen zu sein schienen.

Es war noch ganz still. Keine lärmenden Schülermassen störten die Ruhe in den Gängen des Schlosses, denn der Unterricht würde erst in mehr als zwei Stunden beginnen. Nur eine einsame Gestalt stand am Fenster im 2. Stock des Gebäudes und starrte auf die wie ausgestorben wirkende Landschaft.

Der Junge war groß, dünn und blass wie Rauch. Sein Haar war Schwarz und hing ihm in dichten, fettigen Strähnen auf die schmalen Schultern. Seine dunklen Augen durchsuchten das Gelände auf mögliche Störenfriede, die sein Vorhaben behindern könnten. Schließlich befand er das Terrain für sicher, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, und eilte, trotz seines beträchtlichen Tempos, lautlos durch den Flur in Richtung Ausgang.

Als er in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes lief, sog er die frische, kühle Morgenluft ein, die er nach einer Nacht mit vier weiteren Personen in einem kleinen Schlafsaal doppelt zu schätzen wusste. Ein sachter Windhauch bauschte den abgetragenen Umhang seiner Schuluniform ein wenig auf, was ihm einen seltsam Furcht einflößenden Eindruck verliehen hätte, wäre da nicht dieser Hauch von Unsicherheit in seinem Blick gewesen. In Gedanken befahl er sich selbst, nicht die Nerven zu verlieren. Niemand hatte ihn gesehen, und wenn doch, wäre das nicht allzu schlimm gewesen, da ihn die meisten für einen durchgeknallten Außenseiter hielten und sich nicht für ihn interessierten, oder für das, was er zu tun beabsichtigte.

Er watete durch das dichte Unterholz und drang so immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit des Waldes vor. Er achtete nicht auf merkwürdige Geräusche und blendete alles, was ihn ablenken könnte, aus seiner Wahrnehmung aus.

„Das wird wohl die letzte Ernte für dieses Jahr, dann muss ich auf meine Vorräte zurückgreifen", dachte er missmutig. Frische Ware war eine größere Herausforderung in der Verarbeitung, und es bereitete ihm viel mehr Vergnügen, den ganzen Herstellungsprozess zu dokumentieren.

Er erreichte die Lichtung und seine Miene hellte sich auf, was sonst eher selten vorkam.

Da waren sie, seine kleinen Freunde, sein Vergnügen und zuverlässige Geldquelle:

Eine Ansammlung von Fliegenpilzen, die er nun vorsichtig mit einem Messer absäbelte und in ein feuchtes Leintuch hüllte.

Für andere waren es nur gewöhnliche Pilze, ungenießbar und außerdem noch ziemlich giftig.

Er, Severus Snape, nutzte jedoch ihre Wirkung als starkes Halluzinogen, trocknete sie, und löste ihre Inhaltsstoffe in reinem Rindertalg, um sie dann als selbst hergestellte Droge an die Idioten an der Schule zu verticken.

Inzwischen hatte er ein richtiges Arsenal an berauschenden Substanzen aus allem gewonnen, was ihm die Natur zu bieten hatte.

Er hatte flüssige Extrakte aus der Gattung der _digitalis , _unter anderem aus rotem Eisenhut, hergestellt, der einen in der richtigen Dosis in den siebten Himmel beförderte, bei falscher Dosierung jedoch das zentrale Nervensystem lahm legte und durch Atemlähmung den sofortigen Tod hervorrufen konnte. Er besaß Auszüge aus Goldregen und Engelstrompete in Pulverform, und sein neuester Clou war selbst gemachtes Absinth aus Wermutextrakt.

Seine Schätze hatte er teils im Verbotenen Wald gesammelt, anderes hatte er aus den Gewächshäusern der Schule mitgehen lassen. Er hatte sich in einem der alten Kerker ein kleines Labor eingerichtet und es mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, sodass nur er es betreten konnte.

Man konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass er sein Handwerk beherrschte, und es erfüllte ihn manchmal sogar mit Stolz, ein Gefühl, das er selten empfand.

Als er alle Pilze eingesammelt hatte, sah er auf die Uhr und erschrak:

Es war bereits 7.43 Uhr und der Unterricht in Verwandlung begann um halb neun. Erstens sollte er sich lieber noch einmal in der großen Halle beim Frühstück sehen lassen, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, zweitens war es keine gute Idee, McGonnagall warten lassen, denn sie war eine strenge Lehrerin, die kein unentschuldigtes Fehlen in ihrem Kurs duldete.

So machte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, wobei er dieses mal fast rannte, jedoch immer darauf bedacht, seine kostbare Fracht nicht zu beschädigen.

Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft, seine Ernte in seinem Vorratslager zu deponieren und hastig seine Schultasche zu packen. Etwas außer Atem kam er in der großen Halle an, in der Hoffnung, noch eine Tasse Kaffee zu ergattern.

Er ging auf den Haustisch der Slytherins zu, auf der Suche nach einem freien Platz.

Er musste am Tisch der Gryffindors vorbei, was ihm immerein wenigUnbehagen bereitete. Er hörte ein kurzes Zischen:

„ Hergitor!" 

Plötzlich merkte er, wie seine Beine ihm versagten und landete schmerzhaft auf dem nicht ganz sauberen Boden der großen Halle.

Aus dem Unvermeidlichen Gelächter heraus erkannte er die höhnische Stimmer James Potters, den er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, und der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um ihn vor der ganzen Schule zu demütigen:

„Na, Schniefelus, hast du das Laufen verlernt, oder warst du noch in die Erinnerung an eine wilde Nacht vertieft?"

Sein bester Freund Sirius Black, ein selbstgefälliger Schönling, stieg gleich mit ein:

„Habt ihr gesehen, wie der gekeucht hat? Wahrscheinlich hat er bis vor zwei Minuten noch an sich rumgespielt und muss diese Erfahrung erst mal verarbeiten..."

Während er das sagte, strich er sich elegant durch sein volles, glänzendes ( natürlich perfekt gestyltes) Haar und machte durch seinen gelangweilten Schlafzimmerblick deutlich, dass _er_ so etwas natürlich nicht nötig hatte.

Snape warf beiden einen Blick zu, der die Kalahariwüste hätte zufrieren lassen können, während er sich aufrichtete, seinen Umhang glättete und in Potters Richtung knurrte:

„Wenigstens stehe ich nicht unter dem Pantoffel eines gluckenhaften Schlammbluts!"

Er wusste genau, wie sehr er Lily Evans mit so einer Äußerung verletzen konnte, und er genoss regelrecht das fassungslose Entsetzten in ihren weit aufgerissenen grünen Augen.

Sie war seit Anfang des Jahres mit Potter zusammen, und die beiden bildeten das perfekte, zum erbrechen glückliche Traumpaar der Schule. Snape wusste genau, dass dieses Mädchen die einzige Möglichkeit war, Potter zu provozieren und er nutzte sie, um diesem aufgeblasenen Ekel eins auszuwischen.

Der Sucher der Quiddich-Mannschaft von Gryffindor und Star der Schule, sprang auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf die Stirn des Außenseiters:

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, du Bastard, das schwör ich dir!",

wobei sich seine Stimme vor Zorn fast überschlug.

Ein blasser junger Mann mit sandfarbenem Haar und müdem Gesichtsausdruck packte ihn am Arm.

„ Nicht hier, James."

Remus Lupin wandte sich Snape zu.

„Du gehst jetzt besser."

Snape warf ihm einen Blick tiefster Verachtung zu, hatte er doch das leise Schuldbewusstsein in den Augen des Schulsprechers gesehen, der nicht in der Lage war, die Umtriebigkeiten Potters und Blacks zu unterbinden. Er drehte sich um und steuerte unter den Buhrufen der Gryffindors auf seinen Haustisch zu. Potter brüllte ihm hinterher, er solle sich schon mal auf was gefasst machen.

„Das kann ja heiter werden",

grummelte er, denn er hatte wahrlich anderes zu tun, als sich mit Potter anzulegen. Es war sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts, er wollte sich optimal auf seine Prüfungen vorbereiten und hatte weder Zeit noch Nerven für Potters präpubertäre Anwandlungen.

Er ließ sich genervt auf einen freien Platz neben einem bulligen Kerl namens Thaddäus Nott fallen, genannt Thumb, weil er den lästigen Tick hatte, ständig and der Spitze seines fetten Daumens herumzukauen. Snape wollte sich gerade einen Kaffee eingießen, als Thumb ihn mit dem Ellbogen anstieß  
"Hey, Sev, alter Kumpel, hast du´n bisschen Stoff für mich?" fragte er mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen.

„_Der sollte es eigentlich lieber lassen, sonst zermatscht er sich auch noch das letzte Quäntchen Gehirn"_,

dachte Snape, schob ihm aber das Tütchen mit dem gelben Pulver mit seiner Schuhspitze unter dem Tisch zu und zischte:

„Zwei Galleonen, und ich bin _nicht_ dein Kumpel!" Thumb gab ihm das Geld, hob das kleine Päckchen mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen auf, und wendete sich wieder seinem doppelten Schinkensandwich zu.

Snape goss sich den herrlich duftenden, schwarzen Kaffee ein, führte die Tasse zum Mund und wurde wieder unterbrochen:

„Mr Snape, Sie kommen bitte mit mir, ich habe etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen", ertönte die schnarrende Stimme Professor McGonnagalls hinter seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und schaute sie fragend an. Mit gerunzelter Stirn fauchte sie ihn an:

„Sofort!" 

Widerstrebend erhob er sich, nahm seine Tasche und folgte ihr. Ein Schultag ohne Kaffee war schon übel genug, und das auch noch an seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag.


	2. Ärger

2. Ärger

Er folgte McGonnagall in das noch leere Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

„Setzten sie sich",

sagte die konservativ gekleidete Frau mittleren Alters und deutete steif auf einen leeren Stuhl vor ihrem Pult.

Snape tat wie geheißen, nahm Platz und musterte die Lehrerin mit unverhohlener Gleichgültigkeit.

„Eigentlich fallen Sie nicht in meinen Kompetenzbereich, aber da Ihr Hausleiter nicht daran interessiert zu sein scheint, was seine Schützlinge so treiben, müssen Sie mit mir Vorlieb nehmen."

„ Ich fürchte, ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen, Professor, aber was genau werfen Sie mir denn vor?"

Die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Jungen stellte eine provokante Mischung aus extremer Höflichkeit und einem Schuss Verachtung dar, und Minerva McGonnagall spürte, wie die Wut auf diesen Antikörper im altehrwürdigen Schulsystem von Hogwarts in ihr hoch kochte.

„Ich kann Ihnen nichts nachweisen, aber ich verfüge doch über eine gewisse Beobachtungsgabe, und überall, wo Sie auftauchen, gibt es Ärger. Schüler verhalten sich seltsam und werden aufsässig, ständig gibt es Streit und Handgreiflichkeiten, und immer stehen irgendwo Sie im Hintergrund, Snape."

sagte sie scharf und blickte ihm in seine unergründlichen, nachtschwarzen Augen.

_„Kein Wunder, dass die Affen sich seltsam verhalten, mit der Menge Stoff im Blut würde man selbst einen Elefantenbullen zum Steppen bringen",_

dachte Severus und grinste innerlich.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie auf so etwas kommen, jedoch versichere ich Ihnen, dass ich niemandem etwas getan oder gar Schüler aufeinander gehetzt habe, für solche Spielereien habe ich nämlich nichts übrig",

konterte er mit seiner zuckersüßen „Unschuldiger-Junge" Stimme, was sein Gegenüber noch viel mehr zu reizen schien.

„Mr Snape, Sie sind ein sehr guter Schüler, alles was ich mir wünsche ist, dass Sie sich ein wenig mehr ... in die Schulgemeinschaft integrieren",

flötete McGonnagall, in der Hoffnung, ihm auf die nette Tour sein Geheimnis zu entlocken.

„Ich habe Ihr Anliegen zur Kenntnis genommen und würde mich gerne noch mental auf den Unterricht vorbereiten. Darf ich mich auf meinen normalen Platz setzen?",

fragte er, wobei ein sachter Hauch von Ironie die höfliche Frage wie eine Beleidigung klingen ließ.

„Meinetwegen",

schnappte die Professorin und blickte in Richtung Tür, als schon die ersten Schüler eintrudelten.

„_Der Bursche ist gefährlich"_,

war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie sich dem Lehrstoff der kommenden Stunde widmete.

Der Rest des Tages verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle (er war nicht einmal Potter über den Weg gelaufen), weshalb sich Severus nach seinen Hausaufgaben hingebungsvoll seinem Hobby widmen konnte.

Als er gerade Psilocybin in reinem Ethylalkohol extrahierte _(„Ein_ _ganz besonderer Leckerbissen",_ dachte er vergnügt), wurde plötzlich ein Umschlag unter der Verliestür durchgeschoben, obwohl er diese magisch versiegelt hatte, und das eigentlich nicht möglich war.

In Sekundenschnelle war er an der Tür, öffnete sie und blickte heraus.

Der düstere, modrig riechende Flur war leer. Er schloss die Tür mit einem unguten Gefühl, nahm den Umschlag, holte tief Luft und öffnete ihn.

Während er las, breitete sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

_Du wirst IHN nun bald treffen, bereite Dich vor. Komm am 2. Dezember am Hogsmeade-Wochenende zum Tor am Ende des Dorfes. Pass auf, dass Dich niemand sieht. Wenn du nicht dicht hältst, wird es Dir schlecht ergehen._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Ps. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kleiner!_

Endlich, endlich war es so weit. Der drei Jahre ältere Malfoy, der einzige, der so etwas wie ein Freund für ihn in Hogwarts gewesen war, hatte ihm die Eintrittskarte zu Macht und Einfluss verschafft.

Es gab noch viel zu tun...

**Anmerkung:**

Erst mal Danke fürs Feedback, ich dachte schon, alle halten mich für bekloppt. Ich hab aber keine praktischen Erfahrungen mit Drogen, ich denke nur, dass gute Recherche die Qualität einer Erzählung steigert  ...

Bitte reviewt fleißig, ich vertrage Kritik und freue mich über Lob!


	3. Maulwurf

28. November

3. Maulwurf

Die letzten zwei Wochen hatte er in einem Zustand immer unerträglicher werdender Spannung verbracht. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verfolgte er den Unterricht nur noch mit halbem Ohr, denn das bevorstehende Treffen füllte jeden Winkel seines Verstandes voll und ganz aus.

Er studierte mit noch größerem Eifer als sonst die Dunklen Künste, versank in Formeln und Flüche mit unvorstellbar grausigen Auswirkungen, um den „Dunklen Lord", wie Malfoy ihn nannte, mit seinen Fähigkeiten beeindrucken zu können. Er schlief kaum noch, und die Schatten unter seinen Augen wurden immer dunkler.

Außerdem ließ er seine Geschäfte schleifen, wodurch er sich den Unmut seiner Stammkundschaft zuzog.

Er verlangte höhere Preise als sonst, um die ganzen Kiffer (die auf sämtliche Häuser in Hogwarts verteilt waren) abzuschrecken und von sich fernzuhalten.

Seine Bemühungen nutzen zwar nicht sonderlich viel, aber wenigstens verdiente er ordentlich.

Von dem ersparten Geld hatte er sich im Versand eine Garnitur sündhaft teurer Seidenumhänge bestellt, denn er wollte in der Gesellschaft, die er anstrebte, nicht so schäbig wie sonst erscheinen. In dieser Hinsicht war sein Vater immer geizig gewesen, was Snape nicht selten zum Gespött der Schule gemacht hatte.

Es war halb fünf Uhr nachmittags und die trübe Wintersonne verschwand bereits hinter den Hügeln, als er aus dem Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer heraustrat.

Professor Integra, der Lehrer dieses Faches, hatte ihn nach dem Unterricht noch in ein Gespräch über magische Algorithmen verwickelt, da ihn die Lösungsansätze dieses hellen Kopfes regelrecht in Ekstase versetzten. Er tat Severus fast leid, denn der alte Mann begriff einfach nicht, dass die meisten nur gezwungenermaßen in seinem Unterricht saßen und sich über den kauzigen Kerl, der sich durch eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Heuschrecke auszeichnete, nur lustig machten.

Er lief durch den langen, menschenleeren Flur im 3. Stock, nur die magischen Porträts Verstorbener gaben ihren Senf zu seinem verspäteten „Spaziergang" dazu.

„Was treibt der sich noch hier rum",

raunzte das Abbild eines griesgrämigen Zauberers mit spitzer Nase, dessen olivgrüner Hut ihm ständig über die Augen rutschte.

„Kämpfe, du räudiger Hund und stelle dich deinem Schicksal! Sir William Montgomery Cadogan, Earl von Shiring, fordert dich heraus…"

ertönte das schrille Quietschen eines Ritters auf einem bockigen Pony.

"Kennst du eigentlich die Auswirkungen von Alraunensaft auf Leinwand?"

unterbrach Snape den Monolog dieser untersetzten Witzfigur von einem Ritter. Verärgert beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, um wenigstens vor diesen ätzenden Gemälden seine Ruhe zu haben.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Wispern schräg hinter seinem Rücken. Er drehte sich um und zog rasch seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs.

„Jetzt sitzt du in der Falle, _Snivellus_",

sagte Sirius Black mit einer Stimme wie Samt und trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Snape sah das triumphierende Funkeln in seinen Augen, und fragte sich, was wohl an Unannehmlichkeiten auf ihn zukam. Die Sache mit Potter und der Rachedrohung hatte total vergessen, da sie ihn in letzter Zeit ignoriert und in Ruhe gelassen hatten. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Die würden so etwas wie die Beleidigung von Potters kleiner Schlammblutfreundin nie auf sich beruhen lassen.

Plötzlich spürte er einen dumpfen, kräftigen Schlag auf den Rücken, der ihn zu Boden fallen und mit der Nase gegen eine Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten knallen ließ. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er spürte, wie ein Rinnsal aus Blut aus seiner Nase an seinem Gesicht und Hals herunterlief. Es durchtränkte seinen Umhang, wodurch dieser sich ekelhaft klebrig anfühlte.

Er hörte das rattenhafte Gekicher Pettigrews und Potters höhnische Stimme:

„Hast du gedacht, du kommst mir so einfach davon? Diesmal ist Moony nicht hier, um mich davon abzuhalten, dir Manieren beizubringen, was deine Erzeuger wohl irgendwie nicht geschafft haben..."

Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, den Mund zu halten. Sicher, sie hätten ihn ein bisschen herumgeschubst, aber es hätte keine ernsteren Probleme gegeben, als ein paar blaue Flecken oder einen unangenehmen Fluch. Doch wie immer konnte Snape einfach nicht die Klappe halten.

„Wenigstens bin kein verweichlichter Loser ohne Rückgrat, der nicht in der Lage ist, sich als Schulsprecher durchzusetzten, wie euer pelziger Freund!"

raunzte er und spuckte ein bisschen Blut auf den steinernen Fuß der Statue.

Potter maß ihn mit einem Blick, in dem sich tiefste Verachtung mit kaltem Zorn vermischte und ließ Seile aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes schießen, die sich straff um den Hals seines Feindes legten. Snape spürte seine Sinne schwinden, gleich würde er bewusstlos werden, dann wäre es wohl vorbei...

„Um Gottes Willen James, hör auf! Du bringst ihn ja um!"

schrie Black und packt seinen Freund am Arm.

„_Finite". _Der Zauber war beendet.

„Warum hört ihr auf, er hätte es doch verdient",

maulte Wurmschwanz, der regelrecht enttäuscht warüber das vorzeitige Ende dieses vergnüglichen Schauspiels.

„An dem machen wir uns die Hände nicht schmutzig", sagte James beherrscht, „außerdem ist nachher um neun Party angesagt, schon vergessen?"

„Ja. Aber geht schon mal vor, ich glaub´, ich hab mein Verwandlungsbuch irgendwo im Saal liegen lassen, ich komm´ später nach, wenn ich es gefunden habe... „

murmelte Pettigrew und wandte sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„So was passiert dir ja ständig",

spöttelte Sirius und verschwand zusammen mit James in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, jedoch nicht, ohne noch einen letzten hämischen Blick auf die keuchende Gestalt auf dem Boden geworfen zu haben.

Snape beobachtete Pettigrew, und ihn überkam eine waghalsige Idee. Blitzschnell war er wieder auf den Beinen, in seinen Augen die Gier nach Vergeltung.

_„Enervate!"_

Der kleine Zauberspruch bewirkte, dass sich ein Riss in der Schultasche des unbeholfenen Jungen bildete, und der ganze Inhalt sich auf dem Boden verteilte.

Fluchend suchte er seine Sachen zusammen. Snape schlich sich von hinten an ihn heran, packte ihn an den mausgrauen Haaren und presste ihm eine kleine Phiole auf den Mund. Das Veritaserum rann Wurmschwanz die Kehle herunter, und obwohl er sich vorher heftig gewehrt hatte, entspannte sich sein Körper binnen Sekunden. Nachdem er ihn auf diese Weise gefügig gemacht hatte, drehte er Pettigrew zu sich um und blickte direkt in dessen schlammfarbene Augen.

„Wie lautet das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum deines Hauses?"

fragte Severus.

„Grünkernsuppe"

antwortete sein Opfer ausdruckslos.

„So ist es brav. _Oblivate."_

Durch den Vergessenszauber schickte er Wurmschwanz für eine Weile ins Nirvana, und schleifte ihn in das nahe gelegene Kabuff des Hausmeisters. Er hoffte, dass dieser nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, dort noch einen Putzlappen oder Ähnliches herauszuholen.

Snape rupfte ihm noch ein paar Haare heraus, bevor er die Tür fest verschloss. In seinem „Labor" hatte er noch ein Fläschchen Vielsafttrank-Grundessenz, und diese würde er nutzen, um heute Abend ein wenig Spaß mit den Gryffindors zu haben.

_„Ich glaube, heute Abend habe ich auch Lust auf ein bisschen Party. Mann gönnt sich ja sonst nichts",_

dachte er mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Ps. So, das ist mein drittes Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Die Story geht ziemlich langsam voran, aber ich versuche, meine Geschichte möglichst schlüssig und logisch zu erzählen, deshalb sind die Beschreibungen ziemlich detailliert.

Über Feedback freue ich mich immer ;)


	4. Deus ex Machina

4. Deus ex Machina

Während die Dunkelheit die letzten fahlen Lichtstrahlen des Tages geschluckt und die Flure des Schlosses in ein Meer aus kriechenden Schatten verwandelt hatte, hatte Severus die benötigten Utensilien für sein Vorhaben aus seinem Versteck geholt. Einmal wäre er beinahe Professor McGonnagall in die Arme gelaufen, konnte sich jedoch noch rechtzeitig in einem leeren Klassenzimmer verstecken.

Außerdem schwirrte der Blutige Baron durch die Flure, (wahrscheinlich hatte Peeves, der Poltergeist, wieder irgend etwas angestellt) was die Angelegenheit auch nicht gerade vereinfachte, denn der Hausgeist von Slytherin war eine eher unangenehme Erscheinung.

Aber wie durch ein Wunder hatte er es trotzdem ohne Probleme geschafft.

Snape hatte die Befürchtung gehegt, dass die Rumtreiber ihr Schoßhündchen vermissen und Verdacht schöpfen würden. Beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle schien er ihnen offensichtlich nicht zu fehlen, denn die drei spachtelten munter und mit großem Appetit ihre Spaghetti Bolognese.

Potter versuchte Evans zu beeindrucken, indem er eine Nudel der Länge nach herunterschluckte, ohne sie zu zerkauen, nur um sie dann wieder vollständig aus seinem Hals herauszuziehen. Nein, diese einfältigen Trottel ahnten sicher nichts, dachte er, während er die sich ausgelassen unterhaltende Gruppe mit einem Anflug Neid beobachtete.

„_Wie kann man so was nur lustig finden?",_

fragte er sich und stocherte lustlos in seinen Nudeln herum.

Ein dickliches, aber dennoch recht hübsches Mädchen mit blonden Locken schlenderte vom Ravenclaw-Tisch herüber, beugte sich über ihn, als wolle sie sich den Salzstreuer nehmen und flüsterte:

„Hast du nicht noch ein bisschen von diesem grünen Zeugs für mich? Das hat echt geil reingehauen, das ist viel besser als alles, was ich..."

„Hast du sie nicht alle?" unterbrach er sie wütend, ohne sie anzusehen, „Mach das du wegkommst, meine Vorräte sind sowieso leer!"

Unvermittelt legte sie ihm ihre rosige, weiche Hand auf die Schulter und ihr Mund war auf einmal sehr nahe an seinem Ohr. Eindeutig zu nah für seinen Geschmack.

„Komm schon," hauchte sie, „ich weiß genau, dass du noch was hast, wir könnten doch auch zusammen ein bisschen Spaß haben..."

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung schob er sie unsanft von sich weg. Er funkelte sie zornig mit seinen tintenschwarzen Augen an und knurrte:

„Nur über meine Leiche! Und jetzt hau ab, schmier dir ein Butterbrot und hör auf, meine Zeit zu verschwenden!"

Das Mädchen sah ihn verletzt an, murmelte etwas, das sich wie „arroganter Arsch" anhörte und stolzierte hocherhobenem Hauptes zu ihrem Tisch zurück.

Als er wieder zum Gryffindor-Tisch herüber sah, stellte er fest, dass seine potentiellen Opfer schon gegangen waren. Er erhob sich unter den neugierigen, teils amüsierten Blicken seiner Tischnachbarn und machte sich auf in den zweiten Stock, wo er glaubte, dass sich der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum befand.

Er hatte das Porträt der Fetten Dame entdeckt, jetzt musste er sich nur noch einen Ort für die Verwandlung suchen. Er erblickte die Mädchentoilette, an deren Tür das Schild „Defekt" hing. Zögernd sah er sich um und schlüpfte in den Waschraum, der ihm äußerst trostlos vorkam. Einige Klos waren übergelaufen und er hörte ein hohes Wimmern, das seltsamerweise aus dem Wasserhahn zu kommen schien. Achselzuckend verschwand er in einer Kabine und schloss die Tür.

Er holte die Grundessenz aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs, klaubte Pettigrews Haare aus der anderen und ließ sie vorsichtig in das Fläschchen gleiten. Die vorher braune Flüssigkeit brodelte und nahm eine unappetitliche senfgelbe Farbe an.

„Na dann, Prost...",

murmelte er, setzte die setzte die Flasche an seine Lippen und schluckte den Inhalt, wobei er einen heftigen Würgereiz unterdrücken musste. Während er noch mit dem widerlichen Geschmack (der ihn an ungewaschene Socken denken ließ) kämpfte, setzte die Wirkung des Trankes ein:

Er spürte wie seine Eingeweide sich verknoteten und seine Haut fühlte sich an, als sei sie eine Nummer zu klein. Sein Körper schrumpfte und wurde gleichzeitig dicker, nur seine Füße wurden immer größer und brachten fast seine Schuhe zum Platzen.

Er hatte es geschafft. Mit einem Raffungszauber kürzte er seine Kleidung und vergrößerte seine Schuhe.

Er trat aus der Kabine und besah sich im Spiegel. Ein skeptisch dreinblickender Peter Pettigrew sah ihn an, der prüfend sein rundes Gesicht und den dünnen, mausgrauen Haarschopf berührte.

Sehr zufrieden verließ er den Raum, ohne auf das Gejammer zu achten und hörte eine ihm vertraute und verhasste Stimme.

„Hey, Wurmschwanz, was treibst du denn im Mädchenklo?",

rief Lupin grinsend und patschte ihm auf die Schulter. "Suchst du etwa dort dein Buch, oder willst du nur wieder unter den Kabinen durchgucken?"

„Ich...äh...dachte, ich hätte da jemanden schreien gehört...",

stammelte Snape entschuldigend und versuchte sich so zu geben wie Wurmschwanz, indem er dessen watschelnden Gang imitierte.

„Jaja, du wolltest bloß mit Myrthe flirten, gib´s zu...Grünkernsuppe",

sagte sein „Freund" vergnügt und sie traten durch das aufgeklappte Bild.

Zum ersten Mal sah er den Gemeinschaftsraum von innen. Die roten Ohrensessel und die schönen Eichenholztische waren voll mit ausgelassen feiernden Schülern. Es gab unzählige Flaschen Butterbier und diverse Leckereien, die vermutlich aus der Küche von den Hauselfen stammten. Der verkappte Werwolf, (Lupins Geheimnis hatte er unfreiwillig im letzten Jahr gelüftet) führte ihn zu einer gemütlichen Sitzecke, wo auch Potter, seine Freundin und Black mit irgendeinem Mädchen saßen, das Severus nicht kannte.

„Na, Alter, wo hast du denn so lang gesteckt?",

fragte Sirius und warf ihm eine Flasche Butterbier zu. Er ergriff sie geschickt und James hob die Augenbrauen, offensichtlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sein tollpatschiger Freund sie auffangen könnte.

„Ach, ich hab überall gesucht, aber ich hab´s nicht gefunden. Muss wohl irgendwer eingesteckt haben.",

antwortete er möglichst lässig.

„Typisch!" ,

sagte Potter grinsend, wandte sich seiner rothaarigen Schlammblutfreundin zu und die beiden knutschten geräuschvoll herum.

Black strich sich elegant eine Haarsträhne zurück und fing an, von irgendeinem Plan zu reden:

„Wir müssen uns dann am Samstag beeilen, um den Fahrenden Ritter zu bestellen, damit uns niemand erwischt, wir wollen schließlich kein Aufsehen erregen... am allerwenigsten können wir diesen schleimigen, fettigen Snivellus gebrauchen..."

„Was hat er eigentlich gemacht, als ihr mit ihm fertig wart?", fragte Lupin streng, der bei der Aktion am Nachmittag gar nicht dabei gewesen war.

„Och, der hat sich gleich verzogen,"

sagte Snape hastig, um von diesem Thema abzulenken. Als Lupin zu einer „Lasst-doch-den-komischen-Kauz-endlich-in Ruhe-Moralpredigt ansetzte, erhob Snape sich und bewegte sich unauffällig in Richtung des Essens.

„Wurmschwanz, der alte Nimmersatt!",

giggelte Lily Evans und rief ihm hinterher:

„Bring mir noch ein Eclair mit, ja?"

„Mit Vergnügen!",

flötete er. Er würde ihr das Eclair ihres Lebens servieren. Unauffällig öffnete er unter seinem Umhang ein Fläschchen mit ganz speziellem Inhalt:

Hochkonzentrierte flüssige Extrakte der _digitalis purpurea,_ Rotem Fingerhut, gemischt mit der Essenz aus den Fliegenpilzen. Er hatte diese spezielle Mischung zwar noch nicht ausgetestet (meistens mussten die Schuleulen für derlei Experimente herhalten), aber er war sich sicher, dass sie extrem schnell einen starken Rauschzustand erzeugen würden. Er beträufelte schnell sämtliche sich auf dem Tisch befindlichen Nahrungsmittel und offene Getränke, und ganz besonders sorgfältig die Eclairs, von denen er eines nahm und es Potters Freundin in die Hand drückte, die ihn dankbar anlächelte.

Er lehnte sich zurück und wartete, er hatte ja noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit, um sich das Spektakel anzusehen. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde begann sein Plan aufzugehen. Das Schlammblut hatte inzwischen Pupillen, so groß sie Galleonen und starrte grinsend in die Luft, als sähe sie dort etwas ganz besonders Schönes. Potter sah sie besorgt an. Dann begannen Black und Lupin sich im Raum umzusehen, wo sich die Schüler äußerst merkwürdig verhielten, auf Tische stiegen, herumgrölten, seltsam herumgestikulierten oder scheel glotzend herumsaßen beziehungsweise lagen.

„Was zum Henker ist hier los",

fragte Black, der inzwischen aufgestanden war.

Plötzlich merkte Snape, wie die Wirkung des Trankes nachließ. Seine Nase war schon merklich länger geworden und er fühlte sich irgendwie schlanker als vorher

„Ich muss kurz weg",

murmelte er hastig und kämpfte sich durch die durchgedrehte, chaotische Masse in Richtung Ausgang. Beinahe wäre er auf einer beträchtlichen Lache frischem Erbrochenem ausgerutscht, konnte sich aber noch an einem Stuhl festhalten, auf dem ein Junge saß, der sich scheinbar mit einer Halluzination von seiner Großmutter unterhielt.

Er trat aus dem Porträtloch zurück in den Flur und rannte so schnell er konnte zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern. Dort angekommen ließ er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen.

Er, Severus Snape, verhöhnt und verspottet, unbeliebt und einsam, eine Niete im Quiddich, hatte die promethische Tat begangen und ohne Hilfe seine Widersacher sabotiert.

Er freute sich sehr auf das kommende Wochendene.

Ps. So, das wäre das vierte Kapitel. Hier ist Snape so richtig fies, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Please R&R!


	5. Erste Begegnung

2.Dezember- Hogsmeade

5.Erste Begegnung

An diesem Samstagmorgen war er, selbst für seine Verhältnisse, außergewöhnlich früh aufgewacht. Noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, hatte er sich angezogen und dachte nun über sein Vorhaben nach. Was erwartete ihn beim Treffen mit diesem Dunklen Lord? Er hatte im Laufe der Zeit einige Gerüchte über ihn aufgeschnappt:

Er musste der brillanteste Schüler gewesen sein, der jemals seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Beim Durchforsten der Schulchroniken war Snape auf einen gewissen Tom Riddle gestoßen. Seine Leistungen waren legendär, denn er war immer Jahrgangsbester, Vertrauensschüler, schließlich Schulsprecher und obendrein Kapitän der Slytherin- Quiddichmannschaft gewesen (die mit ihm als Jäger sechs Jahre hintereinander den Hauspokal gewonnen hatte). Der Kerl war genau das, was Snape immer hatte sein wollen.

Nach seiner Schulzeit war Riddle jedoch einfach von der Bildfläche verschwunden, wahrscheinlich, um Dinge zu sehen, die kein Mensch zuvor gesehen hatte, und zu lernen, was keine Schule oder Universität lehren konnte.

Auf jeden Fall brannte er darauf, ihn endlich kennen zu lernen, denn sein eigene Gier nach Wissen, das für ihn Macht bedeutete, wurde im Unterricht nicht einmal ansatzweise befriedigt.

Vielleicht eröffnete ihm dieser Riddle ganz neue Möglichkeiten...

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle schnappte er einige Gesprächsfetzen aufgeregt miteinander redender Schülergruppen auf. Ein Viertklässler aus Hufflepuff flüsterte aufgeregt:

„Angeblich haben sie die gesamte Einrichtung im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum demoliert..."

„Einer hat angeblich zwei Tage am Stück nur gereihert..."

„McGonnagall soll sogar Prügelstrafen verhängt haben...", tönte es aus einer anderen Ecke.

Die Gerüchte wurden immer absurder. So behauptete eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern steif und fest, die halbe Belegschaft des Gryffindor-Turms hänge an den Fußgelenken gefesselt kopfüber in den Kerkern.

Tatsache aber war, dass der gesamte siebte Jahrgang der Gryffindors wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens unter Arrest stand und nicht mit ins Zaubererdorf gehen durfte, was äußerst praktisch war, weil Potter und seine Bande ihm dann nicht nachspionieren konnten.

„_Potters kleiner Freundin ist jetzt wahrscheinlich immer noch schlecht",_

dachte er gut gelaunt.

Nach einem spartanischen Frühstück stellte er sich mit den anderen am Ausgang auf, um sich abzumelden. Unter Professor McGonnagalls scharfem Blick unterzeichnete er die Liste und machte sich dann auf den kurzen Weg ins Dorf.

Die Landschaft schien nur aus Schattierungen von grau zu bestehen, und obwohl es bereits Dezember war, fühlte die Luft sich unangenehm warm an.

Als er an den „Drei Besen", einer kleinen Kneipe in Hogsmeade, vorbeilief, fing es auch noch an zu nieseln.

Eigentlich sollte es um diese Jahreszeit schneien und kalt sein, dachte er ärgerlich, und stapfte weiter durch das Dorf, das wie leergefegt schien, was bei dem Wetter und dem Fehlen eines ganzen Schülerjahrgangs ja nicht weiter verwunderlich war.

Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Er ging durch das alte, rostzerfressene Tor, nicht ohne noch einen Blick auf die Heulende Hütte zu werfen, was unangenehme Erinnerungen bei dem schlaksigen jungen Mann hervorrief. Schaudernd dachte er daran, wie er vor gut einem Jahr beinahe von einem Werwolf zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet worden wäre.

„_Schluss damit!" _

wies er sich selbst in Gedanken zurecht und verbot sich, noch weiter daran zu denken. Es gab schließlich Wichtigeres zu tun.

„Na so was, du hast dich wirklich hergetraut",

ertönte eine tiefe, kühle Stimme hinter ihm. Hastig wirbelte er herum, und blickte in die stechenden grauen Augen Lucius Malfoys. Sein blasses, aristokratisches Gesicht zeigte ein blasiertes Lächeln.

„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht. Aber das hätte ich auch nicht von dir erwartet, Kleiner."

„Nenn mich nicht immer so. Ich bin kein Kleinkind!",

raunzte Severus.

„Tja, für mich wirst du immer der Kleine bleiben...Weißt du noch, wie ich damals deinen Kopf, den Potter in der Kloschüssel festgezaubert hat, wieder rausgezogen habe, oder als du da im Baum hingst..."

„Es reicht! Wenn du in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen willst, dann ohne mich. Ich hab auch so schon genug zu tun!",

unterbrach er Malfoy unwirsch und machte demonstrativ auf dem Absatz kehrt, (was auf dem matschigen Waldboden ein nicht ganz einfaches Unterfangen war) als wolle er gehen.

„Immer noch so humorlos wie früher", sagte der blonde Mann kopfschüttelnd, "aber wie ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß, hattest du ja in letzter Zeit deinen Spaß..."

Snape sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Sag mal, wie hast du das schon wieder rausgekriegt? Und wie machst du das mit den Nachrichten?"

„Hauselfen. Wenn du einen von ihnen unter Kontrolle hast, gehört dir Hogwarts",

sagte Malfoy und zeigte sein aalglattes „Ich-kann-alles-weil-ich-Geld-hab" Grinsen.

„Und jetzt komm, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg tiefer in den Wald. Als sie ungefähr zwei Kilometer hinter sich hatten, und Snape das Ganze zu nerven begann, machten sie an einer kleinen Lichtung halt, wo ein schmutzverkrusteter Muggel-Telefonhörer lag.

Das musste wohl ein Portschlüssel sein. Ihm wurde langsam mulmig zumute, weil er sich nun ganz in die Hände seines Begleiters begab.

Sie legten beide je einen Finger auf den Hörer, dann spürte er, wie er mit einem Ruck vorgezogen wurde und eine wirbelnde, kurze Reise begann.

Es gab einen Aufprall, und sie landeten an ihrem Zielort: Snape unangenehm auf dem Hintern und Malfoy geschickt auf den Beinen.

Es war ein alter Friedhof, wohl weiter im Norden, denn hier lag eine dicke, nasskalte Schicht aus Schnee, der nun seine Hose durchnässte.

Während er sich aufrappelte, apparierten schwarz gekleidete Gestalten mit verhüllten Gesichtern auf dem Platz. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob das hier wirklich die richtige Veranstaltung war, denn die Leute kamen ihm ein wenig abgedreht vor.

„Glaubst du, du bist normal?", vernahm er eine surrende, irgendwie unmenschlich klingende Stimme, und erschrak zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fast zu Tode.

Er drehte sich um, und als er sah, wer hinter ihm stand, musste er alle Selbstbeherrschung, zu der er fähig war, aufbringen, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken.

„Wenn du gewöhnlich wärst wie die meisten Menschen, hättest du den Weg zu mir sicher nicht gefunden", sagte der leibhaftige Lord Voldemort. Sein schlangenhaftes Gesicht mit schmalen, rotglühenden, so unglaublich _fremdartigen_ Augen verzog sich zu etwas, was wohl ein Lächeln sein sollte.

„Willkommen!"

Anm: So, da bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kapitel, das hoffentlich euren Erwartungen gerecht wird. Danke übrigens für die netten Reviews, so was erfreut das Schreiberherz!


	6. Der Auftrag

6.Der Auftrag

„Äh...", stammelte Severus, der beim besten Willen nicht in der Lage war, einen vernünftigen Satz zu formulieren. Normalerweise war er nie um eine zynische Bemerkung verlegen, aber die Anwesenheit dieses Mannes (Mann? Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob das ein _Mensch_ war...) lähmte seine Zunge und ließ ihn dastehen wie einen geistig minderbemittelten Vollidioten. Ein eisiger Windhauch strich über alten Friedhof und ließ ihn frösteln. Die vermummten Gestalten kicherten spöttisch, offensichtlich hielten sie ihn einfach nur für einen dummen, kleinen Jungen ohne Freunde.

„Du bist also Severus Snape. Der gute, alte Lucius hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt...",

sagte Voldemort leise, mit einem leichten Nicken in Richtung Malfoy.

„Warum bist du hier?",

fragte er den Jungen, der sich unter dem Blick dieser glühenden Augen so unwohl fühlte, dass es schon beinahe an körperlichen Schmerz grenzte.

„Ich... ich will meinen Horizont erweitern, lernen, was sie uns in der Schule verschweigen",

flüsterte er und versuchte, seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu schauen. Er konnte es nicht.

Der Dunkle Lord, der Snape, obwohl dieser alles andere als klein war, um einen halben Kopf überragte, hob seinen Zauberstab:

_„Legilimens!"_

Er spürte, wie die Landschaft um ihn herum verschwamm, und stattdessen Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf umherwirbelten:

Sein Vater, der ihm mit einer Reitpeitsche blutende Striemen auf dem Rücken zufügte, während seine Mutter sich mit billigem Sherry betrank, damals war er zwölf, oder als er mit zehn zum erstenmal auf einem Besen saß und prompt gegen eine Mauer gedonnert war, fünfzehn, Potter und Black malträtierten ihn, während die halbe Schule zusah, oder...

Als er glaubte, er könne Voldemorts Suchen und Bohren in seinem Verstand nicht mehr ertragen, als er dachte, die schrecklichen Erinnerungen würden seinen Körper einfach zerreißen, hörte dieser auf. Severus merkte, dass er zusammengekrümmt und zitternd auf dem nasskalten Schnee lag, einen drohend dreinblickenden Voldemort über sich, in einem Kreis aus Todessern, die inzwischen ihre Kapuzen abgestreift hatten und sich halb tot lachten.

„Merke dir das, Junge, denn ich werde es dir nur ein einziges Mal sagen,"

zischte der schlangengesichtige Zauberer.

„Es gibt zwei Sorten von Menschen. Die einen sind stark, die anderen schwach. Muggel sind schwach, weil sie dumm und hilflos sind. Schlammblüter sind schwach, weil sie sich mit den Schwachen, Dummen und Unwürdigen abgeben, sie sogar _mögen._ Feiglinge, die alles über sich ergehen lassen ohne sich zu wehren, sind schwach. Impulsive Idioten sind schwach, weil sie über keinerlei Selbstbeherrschung verfügen und nicht klar denken.

Wer sich aber mir unterordnet, mir bedingungslos gehorcht, den werde ich mit unvorstellbarer Macht belohnen. Ich, Lord Voldemort, werde die Schwachen ausmerzen und die Starken emporheben. Sag mir, Junge, willst du ewig vor deinen Feinden im Staub kriechen, immer unterlegen sein?"

Das Gesicht Voldemorts zierte ein manisches Grinsen, eine verzerrte Fratze, und dennoch war die Aura der Macht, die ihn umgab deutlich zu spüren.

Severus blickte auf die bedrohliche Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte, er spürte wie die Angst in seinen Venen pulsierte.

„Ich kann dir helfen, mein Freund," sagte der Dunkle Lord sanft,

„Willst du nicht zu den Starken gehören?"

Er sah die höhnischen Mienen derer, die ihn immer nur verachtet und gedemütigt hatten, genau vor sich, seinen Vater, der ihn für wertlos und überflüssig hielt, Potter, Black, die immer alles bekamen, was er sich so sehr wünschte, die einsamen Nächte im Kerker, das Getuschel hinter seinem Rücken.

Sein Körper war gespannt wie eine Bogensehne, er sah sich im Kreis der Todesser um, und sagte schließlich mit fester Stimme:

„Ja."

„Ausgezeichnet. Steh auf, damit ich dich bekannt machen kann..."

Severus tat wie geheißen.

„Das sind Avery, Crabbe und Goyle."

Die drei waren in Hogwarts ein paar Jahrgänge über ihm gewesen und er hatte sie noch als Schläger und Raufbolde in Erinnerung. Der schlaue, verschlagene Gesichtsausdruck in Averys knochigem Gesicht hatte sich in den Jahren noch intensiviert, wie Snape feststellte, als dieser ihm grimmig zunickte. Crabbe und Goyle waren so groß und plump wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

„Lucius kennst du auch schon... und das sind Rudolphus Lestrange, Hank McNair und Bellatrix Black."

Lestrange war ein großer, muskulöser Mann Ende zwanzig. Seine dunkelbraunes Haar war straff nach hinten gekämmt und sah aus wie eine schimmernde Fläche aus Holz. Er hatte den Arm um die Hüfte einer außergewöhnlich schönen jungen Frau, die keinen Tag älter war als zwanzig, gelegt, deren Haar trotz des trüben Wetters aussah wie ein seidig glänzender, schwarzer Vorhang. Ihre ausdrucksvollen meerblauen Augen musterten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Spott und Neugier.

Snape fiel auf, dass er so ziemlich die jüngste Person in dieser Runde war, was ihn irgendwie störte. Er konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn man ihm etwas vorschrieb oder ihn gar bemutterte.

„Verhätscheln werde ich dich mit Sicherheit nicht, keine Sorge", meldete sich nun wieder der Anführer dieser merkwürdigen Gruppe.

Es stand außer Zweifel, dass dieser unheimliche Kerl immerzu wusste, was er dachte. Er beschloss, dass er unbedingt etwas dagegen tun musste.

„Natürlich musst du dir mein Vertrauen erst erarbeiten. Ich werde dich erst einige Male auf die Probe stellen, bevor ich dich in meiner Gemeinschaft aufnehme und dich in meine Pläne einweihe. Folgendes soll deine erste Aufgabe sein: Ich möchte, dass du herausfindest, wo sich der Auror Alastor Moody im Moment befindet. Mir ist egal, wie du das anstellst. Zu gegebener Zeit wird Lucius Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen."

Nachdem er ihm seinen Auftrag mitgeteilt hatte, desapparierte er mit einem geräuschvollen Plop, und die anderen taten es ihm nach.

Er war nun wieder allein mit Malfoy.

„Wie soll ich den das herausfinden? Wenn der ein Auror ist, wird seine Tarnung nahezu perfekt sein...",

fragte er Malfoy verwirrt.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, es wird nicht leicht. Nun komm. Ich bringe dich zurück nach Hogsmeade.",

sagte sein Begleiter beinahe freundlich und zog ihm am Ärmel, um ihm die Richtung zu weisen.

Als sie nach mehr als zwei Stunden (ihm waren es wie fünf Minuten vorgekommen), seit er sich auf den Weg ins Dorf gemacht hatte, wieder am Tor standen, verabschiedete sich Malfoy mit den Worten:

„Nimm´s nicht so schwer. Der Dunkle Lord stellt jedem die Aufgabe, die seinen Fähigkeiten und seinem Intellekt angemessen ist. Und offensichtlich hält er von dir ziemlich viel..."

Die Eindrücke dieses Besuchs wirkten noch lange nach. Er hatte beschlossen, wieder direkt zurück ins Schloss zu gehen, und nun saß er in der Bibliothek, und versuchte die zwei Probleme, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, zu lösen. Erstens musste er lernen, seine Gedanken abzuschirmen, und zweitens musste er diesen Auror finden.

In dieser Nacht fand er jedenfalls keinen Schlaf.

Anm: Mein nächstes Kapitel, ich habs endlich geschafft. Irgendwie wird die ganze Geschichte düsterer, als ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte. Hoffentlich liest es noch irgend jemand...Vergesst den lustigen lila Button unten links nicht ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel ändere ich das Rating auf 16, also, falls jemand Probleme mit expliziter Gewaltdarstellung hat, sollte er es besser nicht lesen.

25.Dezember

7. Auge um Auge

„Fändest du es nicht auch klüger, mir einfach zu geben, was ich will? Es würde dir eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen...",

schnarrte Voldemort, die langen, dünnen Spinnenfinger fest um die Kehle eines drahtigen Mannes mit sonnengegerbter Haut und vernarbtem Gesicht gelegt, der allgemein unter dem Namen Alastor Moody bekannt war. Moody durchbohrte ihn mit seinen intelligenten braunen Augen und krächzte:

„Bevor ich es _dir_ gebe, wische ich lieber einem ungewaschenen Riesen den Arsch damit ab, du Monster!"

Der kleine Mann versuchte, so viel Verachtung in seine Stimme zu legen, wie es in dieser unpässlichen Situation für ihn möglich war, jedoch bewirkte diese Äußerung nur, dass Voldemorts Würgegriff sich noch mehr zusammenzog.

Ein Ring aus Todessern umgab die beiden Kontrahenten, die sichtlich amüsiert über ihres Meisters Ringer-Einlage zu sein schienen.

_„Sie haben überhaupt nicht verstanden, worum es geht!" _

dachte Snape, der außerhalb des Geschehens hinter einem Baum kauerte und die Situation, zu der er einen maßgeblichen Teil beigetragen hatte, gespannt beobachtete. Er hatte die Aufgabe des Dunklen Lords gemeistert und ihm diesen Auroren praktisch auf dem Silbertablett serviert.

Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass er in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste eine Frage über Berufskrankheiten von Auroren gestellt hatte. Zu Professor Slughorns Freude, denn dieser war ein großer Verfechter von Unterricht „am lebenden Objekt", wie er es verschwörerisch nannte. Er hatte es tatsächlich fertiggebracht, Moody dazu zu überreden, einen Vortrag über seinen speziellen Berufszweig in Snapes Klasse zu halten. Snape war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass es so einfach gewesen war, diesen Moody nach Hogwarts zu locken und außerdem überraschte es ihn, seinen Willen zu bekommen, ohne dass er dafür jemanden unter Drogen setzten, verhexen, vergiften oder erpressen musste.

Äußerst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt hatte er Lucius kontaktiert und ihm mitgeteilt, er werde den Mann am Weihnachtsmorgen in den Verbotenen Wald locken, wo Voldemort mit ihm anstellen könne, was er wolle.

Und so kam es, dass er Moody dazu brachte, ihn in das Dickicht des Waldes zu begleiten, mit der fadenscheinigen Erklärung, dass sich dort eine randalierende Trollherde angesammelt habe. Stur und eigensinnig, wie Moody nun einmal war (Snape hatte es schon an seiner Art, Vorträge zu halten, bemerkt), erachtete es ebenjener nicht für nötig, sein Vorhaben mit Dumbledore abzusprechen, sodass niemand im Schloss so bald sein Verschwinden bemerken würde.

Statt von Trollen wurde er nur dummerweise von einer Schar Todesser übermannt, die ihn trotz seines heftigen Widerstandes ziemlich schnell überrumpeln konnten.

Snape hatte sich vorsichtshalber hinter dem Baum versteckt, für derart rohe und plumpe Gewaltanwendung hatte er wenig übrig, außerdem hatte er seinen Teil ja schon erledigt.

Offensichtlich war Moody im Besitz von etwas, dass der Dunkle Lord mit aller Gewalt haben wollte. Doch trotz einiger Cruciatus-Flüche und anderer, schwärzerer Magie war aus dem Sturkopf nichts herauszubekommen, was den erbosten Voldemort zu primitiveren Methoden veranlasst hatte.

„Meinst du, ich helfe dir, deine Kräfte zu vervierfachen, da wär ich ja schön blöd",

höhnte Moody

„also vergiss es, aus mir kriegst du nichts über dieses Pergament raus, egal was du mit mir anstellst. Töte mich von mir aus, aber deinen Willen kriegst du nicht!"

„Vielleicht will ich es ja auch gar nicht mehr"

zischte Voldemort mit seiner hohen, fremdartigen Stimme

„dieser Zauber wäre nur ein kleines, appetitanregendes Häppchen gewesen auf meinem Weg zur Unbesiegbarkeit, aber weißt du was?"

sein schmaler Mund verzog sich zu einem sadistischen Lächeln

„du bist viel zu unwichtig, als dass ich noch mehr Zeit mit dir verschwenden würde, du jämmerliches Stück Dreck.

Tja, wer sich mir widersetzt ist selbst schuld und muss die Konsequenzen tragen, _Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn..._"

Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als er in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab in Moodys rechten Augapfel rammte und sein Auge herausriss, um es in hohem durch die kalte Winterluft fliegen und mit einem ekligen, feuchten Geräusch auf die Erde klatschen zu lassen, was Snape ein wenig würgen ließ.

Voldemort ließ den wimmernden, geschundenen Körper fallen und wandte sich an seine Todesser:

„Kommt, wir gehen, es gibt nichts, was uns noch hier halten müsste..."

„Äh... Meister, wollt Ihr ihn nicht vielleicht lieber töten?"

fragte Goyle, da Voldemort ja sonst nicht zimperlich in solchen Dingen war.

„Nein", sagte dieser emotionslos, „manchmal muss man eben ein Exempel statuieren, sollen sie ihn doch ruhig sehen... Ah, Severus, komm hierher."

Snape tat, wie geheißen.

„Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, nun wollen wir über deine Zukunft sprechen... und natürlich deine Belohnung"

sagte der schlangengesichtige Zauberer mit einer Stimme, die wohl väterlich und wohlwollend klingen sollte, aber aus diesem Mund einfach nur grotesk und fehl am Platz wirkte.

„Danke..."

sagte der bleiche Junge mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln, ohne Bellatrix Lestranges bohrende, neidvolle Blicke auf seinem Rücken wahrzunehmen, die gar nicht erfreut über seinen Aufstieg in der Gunst Voldemorts wahr.

So, das 7. Kapitel, auch wenn´s lange gedauert hat, ich hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu tun, sorry...


	8. Chapter 8

Zuerst möchte ich den Reviewern danken, ich dachte schon, ich hab alle Leser vergrault...

Cessilie: Es geht dir zu schnell? Na hör mal, Snape hat schließlich Connections (fiesgrins), und Bellatrix als die Liebe seines Lebens...nein, mit ihr hab ich was ganz anderes vor...(noch fieser grins)

8. Ein sehr spezielles Geschenk

Die anderen Todesser außer Lucius Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange und Bellatrix Black desapparierten mit einem leisen „Plopp", sodass Snape allein mit Voldemort und seinen engsten Anhängern war.

„Mein Lord,"

meldete sich die junge Frau zu Wort

„wird das Verschwinden dieses Mannes nicht bald bemerkt werden? Außerdem könnte er ausplaudern, was hier vorgefallen ist, und das würde unweigerlich auf uns zurück fallen. Außerdem hätte unser neuer _Freund_"

sagte Bellatrix mit einem verächtlichen Seitenblick auf Severus

„dann jede Menge Ärger am Hals. Und das wollen wir doch nicht..."

Bei den letzten Worten hatte dieser jedoch den Eindruck, dass dies genau das war, was sie wollte.

„Keine Sorge, Bella, bis sie Moody wieder so zusammengestoppelt haben, dass er sprechen kann, werden wir unsere Position soweit ausgebaut haben, dass sich der Junge darüber nicht den Kopf zu zerbrechen braucht"

meinte Voldemort gelassen.

„Und nun, gibt es etwas, womit ich dich belohnen kann?"

Severus antwortete mit leiser Stimme:

„Es ist schon genug Belohnung, Euch zu dienen",

wobei gleichzeitig dachte:

_„Das könnte jetzt etwas zu dick aufgetragen sein..."_

„Da hast du allerdings recht. Aber ich denke, du hast neben der geistigen Befriedigung auch eine materielle verdient. Also?"

Snape räusperte sich, dachte einen Augenblick nach und versuchte, möglichst unbefangen zu klingen:

„Na ja, ich interessiere mich sehr für Okklumentik...und in der Schulbibliothek war nichts darüber zu finden."

„Soso"

zischte Voldemort und blickte ihn scharf an,

„du hast doch nicht etwa irgendetwas zu verbergen?"

„Äh, nein, also, ich meine...Dumbledore",

stammelte Snape,

„ich glaube, er hat mich in letzter Zeit beobachtet und er ist ja ein fähiger Legilimentiker...ich meine, wenn ich meine Aufträge erfüllen soll, dann..."

Dass Dumbledore ihn beobachtete, war nicht einmal gelogen, Severus hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, vor diesen durchdringenden blauen Augen nichts verbergen zu können. Voldemort schien ihm das sogar abzukaufen, jedoch empfand der Junge seinen abschätzenden, durchbohrenden Blick als äußerst unangenehm.

„Gut, das ist ein Argument. Aber es ist schwierig, sich die Komplexe Wissenschaft der Okklumentik autodidaktisch anzueignen, ich könnte dir zwar schon etwas darüber zu lesen besorgen..."

„Mein Lord, ich habe mir schon vieles selbst beigebracht, ich brauche keinen Lehrer",

unterbrach Snape ihn ungeduldig.

Voldemorts rot glühende Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, und mit einer Stimme, die Snape einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, zischte er:

„Wage es _nie wieder_, mich zu unterbrechen!"

Etwas beherrschter fügte er hinzu:

„Ich werde dir ein Buch über Okklumentik zukommen lassen, mal sehen, was du daraus machst..."

Er, Bellatrix und Lestrange desapparierten, sodass er noch einen kurzen Augenblick mit Malfoy allein war.

„Mit dem ist ja nicht gut Kirschen essen, was?"

fragte er Malfoy skeptisch.

„In der Tat nicht. Pass lieber auf, was du zu ihm, und vor allem über ihn zu anderen sagst, sonst könntest du ernsthaft Schaden nehmen. Aber ich denke, bald wird er dich ganz in unsere Gemeinschaft aufnehmen",

und mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen meinte er:

„ich freue mich schon darauf..."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Severus verwirrt im Wald zurück, der noch einen kurzen Moment über die Bedeutung dieser Worte nachdachte.

ooo

Da er sich nichts aus Weihnachten machte und keine Lust hatte, zu seinen Eltern zu fahren, verbrachte er die Feiertage in den Kerkern, denn es war kaum jemand in Hogwarts geblieben und er hatte seine Ruhe. Wegen der Sache mit Moody gab es auch keine große Weihnachtsfeier in Hogwarts. Sie hatten ihn wenige Stunden nach Snapes Rückkehr ins Schloss gefunden und nach St. Mungo´s verfrachtet. Glücklicherweise verdächtigte ihn niemand, da sowieso kaum jemand bemerkte, dass er überhaupt anwesend war.

Potter hatte sich eine neue Gemeinheit ausgedacht und ihm eine Flasche „Tufty´s Shampoo für fettiges und problematisches Haar" per Eule geschickt, die Snape wütend im nächsten Kaminfeuer verschwinden ließ.

Ein paar Tage später erreichte ihn die Nachricht, dass er sich wegen der Belohnung am Wochenende mit einem Abgesandten des Dunklen Lords im Hog´s Head treffen solle.

Als es soweit war, machte er sich gespannt auf den Weg ins Zaubererdorf, wobei er sich durch den fast meterhohen Schnee, der durch einen urplötzlichen Wetterumschwung vor zwei Tagen entstanden war, kämpfen musste. Der eisige, beißende Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht und sorgte dafür, dass er nur langsam vorankam.

Als er es in die kleine, schäbige Spelunke geschafft hatte, war er froh, sich endlich aufwärmen zu können und schaute sich nach einem bekannten Gesicht um.

Eine vermummte Gestalt kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn wortlos am Ärmel eine knarrende Treppe hoch.

„Willst du mir nicht wenigstens sagen, wer du bist? Das ist ja ziemlich unhöflich",

maulte Snape, als ihn die Gestalt in ein schäbiges, unsauberes Fremdenzimmer schob und mit einer Handbewegung auf ein instabil aussehendes Bett deutete. Widerstrebend nahm der hagere junge Mann Platz.

„Und, hast du´s? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

fragte er die Gestalt, die ihre Kapuze zurückschob und sich als Bellatrix Black entpuppte.

„Du? Ausgerechnet..."

meinte Snape missmutig, denn er hatte die Sache im Verbotenen Wald nicht vergessen.

„Na na, begrüßt man so eine Dame?"

sagte Bellatrix mit einer samtigen, freundlichen Stimme, mit der sie noch nie mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

„Kannst du mir nicht einfach das Buch geben? Wieso muss ich dafür mit dir in diesem Zimmer sein",

grummelte Snape, dem die ganze Sache komisch vorkam. Diese Frau konnte ihn gar nicht leiden und neidete ihm seinen Erfolg, was wollte sie von ihm?

„Ich werde dir das Buch geben. Aber vorher möchte ich dich... ein wenig besser kennen lernen,"

flötete sie wobei sie ihre vollen, wohlgeformten Lippen zu einem lasziven Lächeln verzog.

„Äh, wie bitte?"

stammelte Severus und merkte, dass ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr kalt war, im Gegenteil.

„Ich möchte dafür sorgen, dass du dich in unserem Kreis auch richtig wohl fühlst..."

hauchte sie mit dieser merkwürdigen Stimme und ließ ihren Umhang zu Boden gleiten.

_„Sie hat nichts an sie ist nackt oh Gott nackt sie ist splitterfasernackthilfewasmachichjetzt!"_

Nein, er konnte Bellatrix Black wirklich nicht leiden, aber der Anblick ihres anatomisch perfekt geformten Körpers und ihrer milchweißen Haut ließ seine Synapsen durchknallen und schaltete seinen ansonsten perfekt funktionierenden Verstand aus.

Als sie langsam auf ihn zuging und sich über ihn beugte, ließ er es geschehen.


End file.
